


The Princess and the Tiger

by colorcoded



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Community: disney_kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, more accurately a bristled penis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: Rajah senses Jasmine's arousal one night and decides to act on it. Jasmine/Rajah dubcon.





	The Princess and the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/1523.html?thread=4908275#cmt4908275) at Disney Kink: "Jasmine/Rajah. Dub-con, with penetration and mutual orgasm. Jasmine is shocked when Rajah exhibits his sexual urge for her and resists and is mortified to find that she's enjoying it as he continues anyway."

The sun had set long ago and a faint scent wafted through the chill night air from the balcony above. Rajah caught the enticing scent, lingered on it for a long moment, and then padded from the courtyard into the palace, up stairs that he had walked many times with his girl, and into the large bedroom where gauzy sheets blew in the summer wind.

His girl lay sleeping there, skin anomalously bare. The sight of her made his cock twitch with desire. Male tigers were supposed to be attracted to tigresses, Rajah knew, but he had never seen a tigress in his life. There was only this girl he had known as far back as he could remember, his closest friend. He climbed onto the bed lightly and pressed his muzzle against her thighs. His rough tongue flicked out over the slightly sweaty skin a few times before moving upward to lap at the nectar where her legs joined. His girl let out a soft moan.

 

Roused from sleep, Jasmine opened her eyes, trying to find shapes in darkness. "Who -- ?" In the moonlight, she could make out a hulking shadow with two golden specks for eyes. "Rajah?" she asked. She received a low rumble in reply.

"What is it?" She pulled herself up to a sitting position. In response, however, the tiger let out another low grumble and pressed its muzzle to her shoulder, shoving her face-down into her sheets with rough force. Jasmine tried to push herself up but before she could manage it, Rajah's paws were pressing down into her shoulders and soon it felt like half the tiger's weight was bearing down on her. With difficulty, Jasmine managed to turn her head to the side so that she could breathe, and said in her most commanding, sharp voice, "Off! Rajah, off!" She wriggled her arm out from under her and pointed toward the bedroom floor.

The only response she got was a growl, which came as a hot breath of air just above her neck. The sharp edges of what might have been teeth traced her skin. Her heart pounded in her head as she tried to think of what to do. Trapped under the tiger's weight, it was hard enough just finding air to breathe. "Help -- " she started to say, when she realized that Rajah's hind legs had shifted to surround the bottom half of her body... and then something solid and bristly traced the area between her legs. Eyes widening as she began to understand what was happening, desperate words came out of Jasmine's mouth in a flood. "No no no, Rajah, no!"

It was too late -- the tiger's penis found its target, sliding into the princess's exposed and already-slick pussy. The second thrust went deeper. Crying out, Jasmine struggled against Rajah, trying to push him off, or rotate her body from under him. The tiger put a stop to her struggles by closing his jaw ever so slightly tighter around her neck.

Jasmine felt her shoulders tremble with fear and panic as she tried to mentally grasp what was going on. She was in her bed at night being mounted by her tiger, helpless to stop it. Above her head, Rajah let out a deep growl of lust as he continued thrusting in her. Jasmine moaned in pain at the relentless invasion. The tiger's member wasn't large, and the penetration wasn't deep, but the tiger's thrusts were fast and rough and each one ground into her painfully.

It felt like an eternity but it was really less than a minute before Rajah gave one last thrust and shot his seed into her, causing Jasmine to hiss a stream of curses quietly into her mattress. When the tiger pulled out, however, she also let out an involuntary moan that had nothing to do with pain. Face burning, she at last felt the weight lift from her shoulders and her back as Rajah climbed off the bed. Jasmine took in a deep gulp of air, now that her face wasn't being pressed into a bunch of sheets. She lay frozen in place for a time, her vagina pulsing with soreness and, she realized dimly, a kind of shameful need. She listened for Rajah but he was quiet. Slowly she sat up and wrapped herself in a sheet, then cautiously stepped off her bed, and ran toward the door of her bedchamber. With a great bound, Rajah was in front of her, between her and the doorway, cutting off her escape. Another bound and he was tearing and pulling at her makeshift covering. The tiger's heavy, forceful movements pushed Jasmine off-balance and she fell to the cool marble. Then Rajah's jaws were at her neck again, pressing her belly to the floor as he positioned his hind legs for another bout of mating.

"No," she begged, as the tiger slid into her from behind and resumed its thrusting. She wanted to scream for help, but what came out of her mouth instead were little gasps of pleasure.

No. She was not enjoying this. She could not be enjoying this.

And yet the feel of Rajah's warm fur on her skin, his heavy weight enveloping her fully, and most of all the intense sensations as he drove in and out of her, caused a deep pleasure to build in her, mounting relentlessly with every motion. Even the shame of the situation -- the thought of her father or her guards running in to find her being mercilessly fucked by an animal -- somehow only added to her state of arousal. She moaned in ecstasy and despair. The next thrust took her over the edge. With a cry, she felt the walls of her passage contract as pleasure washed over her. Not long after, Rajah let out a roar, spraying his tiger cum into her again, and withdrew.

Jasmine lay slumped on the floor, her legs still trembling from her orgasm. Her face burned at how much her body had enjoyed the perverse invasion. This time she did not move or try to escape. Minutes went by before Rajah padded over once more and positioned himself behind and on top of her to mount her a third time. She hated how eagerly she anticipated being penetrated by the tiger's cock.

Six more times that night they joined, moans and growls of pain or pleasure emanating faintly from the princess's bedchamber. Then just as the sky began to lighten from a black to a deep blue, Rajah slunk out of the room and back down the stairs toward the garden. Relieved that it was finally over, Jasmine crept gingerly into bed, sore and aching and dreading the thought of ever telling anyone what had happened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> An inordinate amount of research into tiger anatomy and how tiger mating works went into this fic...


End file.
